Dangerous
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: They walked down the shore, the water just barely touching their feet. Paul sat Bella down onto a large piece of driftwood and knelt onto one knee. He pulled out a small black box, "Isabella Marie Swan..."
1. Chapter 1: The Imprint

"Paul don't you have a house of your own? Just because you have no one to spend your lazy ass with, does not mean that you can lounge around eating up all my dad's food!" Jacob griped.

"Oh, Jakey, I'm so sorry. Yes I have a house, but your T.V actually works... and I don't have Doritos!" I could here him starting to growl. "Bring it kid! This will be the most fun I've had all day!" I closed the bag of chips and stuffed them under the couch pillow.

"Jacob." Sam came through the door. I sat back down frowning. Why does Sam always have to come in at the worst times?! I was about to have fun!

"No fighting. Paul, your turn for patrol." Jacob smirked, "Bye Paul." I glared at him, but got up... taking the chips with me, "Paul, don't take my chips!"

I laughed and ran out the door.

- - -

_Paul, this area reeks of vampires__**.**_ Jared thought.

_I know..._ I thought happily.

_Wanna go see where they are? _Jared thought_._ I could almost picture his evil smile.

_The hell I do!_I yelled in my head excitedly.

We ran off through the forest at top speed.

- - -

When we reached a break in the trees we hid behind some bushes and counted up our competition. There was four, 'Damn! I'ma go get back up. Don't do anything stupid, Paul!' and he ran off. When I turned my head I saw a small little girl backed up against a tree. She turned her head slightly and spotted me. Her eyes met mine and I froze. One of the vampires snarled at her. I darted forward and ripped them all into shreds.

When I had finished and I lit the remains of the vampires, I turned to the little girl.

When I heard twigs snapping I turned my head and saw Embry, Quil and Jared in wolf form standing about five feet away from me.

I looked back at the girl. The expression in her eyes was very near painful to see. It was pure fear... "Excuse me?" I crouched down next to her.

"What?" she asked. Damn her voice was flat!

"Are you okay?" she looked up at me, "No." she whispered. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan." Her eyes stayed locked on me, "But I like to be called Bella."

I smiled, "Can you get up?" she shook her head. I picked her up easily and started running, hearing the others following quick behind.

- - -

Sam came out the front door, "Who's that?" I didn't answer.

"Well?" he started to shout. Bella hid her face more. I walked past Sam and into the house. "Paul, so help me, if you do not tell me who this girl is..."

I looked up, "So help you what?" I spat at him. His eyes went wide at my response. When I stepped closer to Sam, the house went silent, "You'll do what, Sam?" I whispered. He didn't say a word.

"Well?" I smirked and then laughed, "So the big bad wolf has nothing to say. Huh." I walked out the front door and finally went to my house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fear

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love them! They were awesome and I didn't expect them to come in that fast! Please keep them coming. :D**

---

When I got to my house I laid Bella down on the couch. She looked like she was asleep. I stood, but just as I was about to leave she started talking, "What?" she paused, "No I've not heard." I sat on the floor next to her and kept listening, "Why? Why me?" she rolled around and faced me, though she was still asleep.

"How am I special?"

"No! I won't let you!" she yelped and sat straight up. She looked around, "Who are you?" she asked me in a tired baby-ish voice, " I'm Paul." A smile spread across her face, her nightmares long forgotten, "Is a wolf a dog?" I nodded at her random question. She giggled, "You're a doggie!" she fell back on the pillow giggling to herself. That was random, though I smiled.

"Do you know where your parents are?" she sat up, "No, mommy and daddy said they'd be back. They said they'd only be gone for a little while." she smiled at me, but her parents leaving like that was odd.

"You live alone?" she asked me. I nodded grinning, "Yes, yes I do. It's actually not as bad as you'd think." Bella laughed.

"Maybe you're right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella decided she wanted to meet the rest of the pack, I didn't like that one bit, but she made such a good puppy dog face I couldn't say no; so we went.

Bella climbed on my back and I ran to Jacob's figuring that's where they'd all be, "You run real fast!" Bella giggled in my ear, "I know." I whispered.

I walked up to the door. When I walked in, everyone but Seth glared at me, "Hey everybody!" I tried to sound casual, but there was a strain to it I'm sure they could hear.

"So I got some news..."

"And...?" Jared asked rudely, "What is it?"

"Well it's not an 'it' so much as it is a 'thing'."

"Well...?" He shook his head.

"This is Bella." Bella jumped down and ran over to the huge rocking chair by Sam, "Hiya!" she placed her hands in her lap and waited.

"Hello?" she waved her hand. Seth laughed, "Who are you?" she pointed at him, "Seth Clearwater." Bella grinned, "Easy enough name."

She then pointed at Embry, "Who be you?" she giggled, he smiled, "Embry Call."

"Awesome! You're name is _so_ easy!"

She looked Jared's grumpy face over, "And you're name is Grumpy?"

Jared glared, "No, it's Jared."

Bella laughed, "I'm just messin' with ya!"

Everyone then felt comfortable enough to introduce themselves.

I looked at Sam and nodded my head towards the door. As me and Sam started out it, Bella saw me and dashed out in front of me and waited at the end of the porch steps.

I smiled, she was fast.

"Hey, dude, sorry 'bout earlier..." I said awkwardly.

"It's alright. I know how you feel. You imprinted, it's only natural." Bella climbed up and onto my back, "You're a doggie to, huh?" Sam looked at me, "Yes Bells, Sammy is Doggie." she giggled at how I said his name. "I can call you Sammy?" she asked Sam.

He sighed, "Sure."

Bella jumped back down and ran inside, "I forgot to tell you guys!"

Me and 'Sammy' walked in after her, "I'm seven years old!" she help up nine fingers. I walked over to her smiling and pushed down two fingers.

She grinned, "Oops!" her face got so red that I had to laugh, "Hey everybody," Sam said.

"Sam, don't you dare!" I said.

He grinned, "Paul imprinted on Bella." Bella bowed a little. "Awww!" Everyone said, "Oh shut up!" I laughed.

"Hey look, Paul didn't hit us for saying 'Awww!'"

I looked at Quil, "You want me to?" He backed up, "No thank you."

I laughed, "Exactly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night everyone wanted meet Bella. Billy made her and the rest of us dinner and Seth decided we needed music, no matter how much we all disagreed.

"Oh I love this song! Hey Paul, you ever heard of Going Under by Evanescence?"

I shook my head, "Sorry squirt."

She frowned, "Ah well."

Bella started to jump around and sing to it. She had also pulled Emily away from Sam to come and dance with her.

Bell got Emily to laugh, so I guess she had a lot of fun. I smiled often, I even laughed, but something plagued me. How did I imprint on Bella?

"Paul, is something wrong?" Bella asked sitting next to me on the ground, against the huge log.

"No." I lied easily.

"Are you tired yet?" she yawned, "Nope. But I am cold." she hopped in my lap and curled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her to make sure she stayed warm. Nobody noticed us, we had our backs to them, "Hey Paul?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at Bella.

"Have you ever really noticed how scary the forest looks at night?"

"No. Why?"

She scrunched up a little tighter, "It feels like someone is watching me."

"Sam!" He was by my side in an instant, "Yeah?"

"Bella said she feels like someone is watching her."

Sam could hear the stress in my voice, and most likely see it on my face.

"I'll get Jared to help come and check it out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"There's nothing out there but a strong scent of vampire."

Bella looked at me with a scared expression, "They've come." she whispered.

"Who's come?" Sam asked.

"The vampires! They're after me!"

"Why?" Jared asked.

"I don't know! I would have told you by now if I knew!" she screamed at Jared.

"Maybe you're lying." he taunted.

Bella jumped up from my lap and landed right on Jared's back.

"I am not lying!" she screamed pulling on Jared's hair. But no matter how funny I thought it was, I needed to take Bella back to her new home.

"Come Bella." she was finally crying. I glared at Jared, "Wait 'till tomorrow." I growled in a low, menacing voice...


	3. Chapter 3: Determined

_**I will once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved them all. I may not reply to everyone of you, but know now, every single one of your reviews means alot to me. This chapter will be dedicated to the review that made me smile the most; KG Wulf. She gave such a wonderful review and the longest I've had yet. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_**Later that same evening...**_

"Walk outside little one..." My eyes flashed open. I stood and walked to the door, "Open the door quietly. Shh! Please don't make a sound." I opened the door and walked out into the cold windy night, not a sound made. "Now, walk to the beach." I started along the rode, "Hurry up!" The voice hissed in my head.

- - -

I walked onto the sand and waited, nothing happened, "Hello again Bella." My head whipped around to see Tyler. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my arm, "You're not leaving this time." He pulled me a bit closer, I tried to pull back, but it only made his grip tighten on my arm.

"Bella?" That's Paul's voice!

"Pau--" Tyler clapped his hand over my mouth. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella!" he ran down and tackled Tyler, Quil and Jacob close behind him.

Quil phased back and picked me up off the ground, "You're arm is pretty bruised up." he said, but I wasn't paying attention, I had my eyes on the big gray wolf attacking Tyler.

Tyler snarled loudly and clawed at Paul. I hid my face against Quil's shoulder, I couldn't watch any longer!

"Isabella Swan! You will pay!" I looked over at Paul and found that Tyler was dead and being burned.

Suddenly, images filled my mind. All gruesome and horrible. Some of my parents being tortured and burned and beaten. Some of them things I've seen in my life that I had hated.

The rest of them were of Paul. Burned, Beaten, Ripped apart... heart broken. I screamed, "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!"

"What the hell?" Paul ran over. "I don't know what's happening! she was fine up until now!" Quil yelled.

More of the images flashed, but they were worse each time. My throat started hurting from my sceams, "Leave. Me. Alone!" I fell backwards when the pictures faded and the hissing in my head was quiet. I lay limp. I then finally passed out... cold.

- - -

**(Paul POV)**

Bella fell backwards and just layed that way, 'till her breathing became even.

Quil handed Bella over to me and I told them to go home, I told them I had it from here...

When I was sure they had left, I turned and sat down in place and held Bella close to me, "Nothing will ever hurt you again. I swear to it."

I brushed hair off her face, though my hand lingered on her cheek, "Nothing..." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Disaster

**These are the unknown vampires that were trying to take Bella. Read on to see what they want to do... now. *laughs evilly* to much? XD**

**(Satarica's POV)**

"That little brat!" I hissed pacing in front of my coven.

"What now?" Asked Briyanna.

"Isabella _Swan_, that's what. Her precious Paul killed my Tyler. She will die now. I was going to show mercy towards her!"

"Satarica, calm down!" Joseph said.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" I yelled, incredulous. He nodded. "How am I supposed to calm down?!"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Breathing deeply would help." I glared at him, "Hardy har har." I sneered.

"I was going to make her apart of my coven. I don't want this life, and she could have helped us to the top! Now! Now she doesn't even know..." I shook my head and started pacing more.

- - -

_How am I going to get to her? _I thought.

_She has got defenses none of us have! _I sighed.

"Well why don't we first size this up. They have a pack of eleven werewolves. We have a coven of three vampires. I have the power to hide our scents, so long as I am with you. You can control minds, as long as they are in sight. Briyanna can shut off your sight and hearing. How can they match up to that?"

I grinned, "Joseph, your mind, it works so evilly. That is exactly the reason why I created you. Tyler said you would be different from most." He grinned.

"I always try my best." I laughed.

- - -

**(A/N:) I know sorry for the interruption! DX but I have to say that the next POV will be in Paul's POV set a year later on Bella's 8th birthday party. Something, very odd, will happen. *wink wink* XD**

- - -

**(Paul POV)**

**One year later at Bella's 8th birthday.**

"Am I gonna have cake?" I asked excitedly.

"The whole bit! Music, cake and presents!" Seth said. Bella squealed with delight. I laughed.

"Ready for your first present Bells?" Emily asked.

"Yeah!" Bella sat in the same rocking chair she did when she had the guts to say to everyone, "Hiya!"

"Gimme!" Emily place a flat colorful box on Bella's lap.

She tore that sucker open so fast it was scary.

"Oh! Cute dress! It's such a pretty blue! Can I go try it on?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." Emily grinned.

Bella dashed down the hallway at a scary speed. "Hey, either Bella is running faster than a normal human, or I am just seeing things." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I feel the same." I said.

Bella dashed back with the dress on, "So, how do I look?"

Her brown hair was pulled back into to braids that were placed in front of her shoulders and her little blue dress looked really good with her brown hair and unusually pale skin.

"You look very cute!" I said. She grinned, "I know." she shrugged.

- - -

(Bella POV)

"I know." I shrugged. When I hopped back onto my chair, I froze.

_**-**_

_**"Size this up...eleven werewolves...three vampires...hide our scents...control minds...shut off your sight and hearing. How can they match up to that?"**_

_**-**_

"Bella?" I shook my head. "Whoa!"

"What?" Paul sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "We have some vampires on our hands." I held his hand tighter.

His eyes widened.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I was just about to ask for another one of my presents, but words sounded in my head along with fast images, to fast for me to see. But they were people, people talking. Three of them." My eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sam, I don't like the sounds of this." Paul said. Sam nodded, "Me either."

"You believe me?" I asked.

"Of course we do honey. You're family now." Emily hugged me. I always knew I liked her. She's awesome!

"So what do we do now?" Jared asked annoyed.

"Well, first... we need to find Bella's parents."

I nodded, but in the pit of my stomach, I knew something was going to go wrong... or at least... not be very pleasant...


	5. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

_**(Paul POV) Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews. This chapter I know is kinda short and that's going to be that way for a while since I am up dating from my phone. Sorry, I wish I could make them longer, but I hope you enjoy!! :D**_

**_- - -_**

That night, Bella didn't sleep very well. She tossed and turned and kept saying things I couldn't really understand. It's not the fact that her voice was muffled, it was because I just had no clue what she was saying... 'till at least an hour later.

"Satarica?" Bella whispered. I turned towards her and listened. "Why are you here?" It sounded like Bella was angry.

"No you cannot!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered. "I haven't done anything to you! It was Tyler's own fault! He is the one who was trying to hurt me!" Bella shouted.

"Y-you what?"

"No! That, that's impossible!"

"Is it really?" Whispered a sadistic voice. I knew automatically that it was not Bella who had said this.

I shook Bella, "Bella! Wake up!" she didn't move, but she did start speaking.

"You couldn't have! They said they'd be back! They said--"

"Does it really matter what poor old parents say now?" The sadistic voice said. "They really don't care if they've been gone for three years, forcing you to fend for yourself."

"Stop it! Stop it right now! They do care about me!" But that was all she had said for the rest of the night. She didn't move, she didn't talk, if it wasn't for the reasurrance that her heart was beating and she was breathing, I would have thought she had went into a coma or something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The next morning)

Bella just sat there all morning. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh, she touch her food, she didn't _do_ anything. It started to scare me.

"Bella?" she looked up at Emily with eyes that didn't look like hers. They looked angry, depressed, no happiness whatsoever.

"Yes?" her voice had the same flat tone to it the day I found her in the clearing.

"Why haven't you touched your breakfast?" Bella sighed and leaned back, "I'm not so hungry. When are we going to go find my parents?"

Emily took Bella's plate and left to go get Sam. The silence that followed was horrible, agonizing...

"In about a couple of hours."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes like she was trying to sleep, but I could see the strain of concentration on her face that I am sure the others could not see.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reason Why

**Thank you again for your reviews! I've finally reached twenty and it hasn't even been a week yet! :D**

**I want to give a big thanks to Nevaehell, Kathy Hiester, KG Wulf, ReachingInfinity, nixipixi96, Zatch The Hedgehog, LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome, and the rest of my reviewers. I want to say thank you to ReachingInfinity for Betaing my other story Moonless Night 1. I see better writing and I start to catch on, that's helped me much and again, THANKS!**

**KG Wulf, awesome! Your reviews are the best of them. I laugh at how much you really like my story, I'm truly surprised. All of your reviews are the best. Nevaehell is the next one; second best reviewer! Second longest! And truly wonderful! I hope to see more reviews. My computer is finally up and running so now my chapters can be more long and you all can find out what's gonna happen next faster.**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**(Bella POV)**

The next morning Emily took me and got me dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, "Now, Bella, whatever happens, we're all still family." she stared at me with sad eyes, I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Let's go." she breathed out. Emily picked me up and carried me out of her room and outside. All of the wolves had already phased and were waiting for us; Emily placed me on Paul's back. I held tight to his fur.

"Everyone ready?" Emily asked. There was a rumble of low growls through out the pack, "I'll take that as a yes. Go on now."

And we left Emily with Billy.

Paul was even faster when he was in wolf form, "I'm coming," I hummed closing my eyes, "To save you. I wanna see you with my eyes, I'm coming, to see you..." I kept humming that tune in my head, hoping that I really could see them... some day...

- - -

_I was running through the forest, from something horrible, scary, something I could not see. "Come back Bella!"_

_"No!" I screamed._

_I stopped running when I came into a clearing, a huge bonfire in the middle._

_"What's this?" I asked walking forward, "You're new bed of course." I turned to see Satarica glaring at me with all the built up hate from when I was a baby._

_"What?" Satarica shook her head sadly. "I hate you. You've destroyed every single thread of joy in my life, and you've yet to realise this."_

_"What don't I realise? What did I destroy? If you are talking about Tyler, that was your own fault! You sent him out to get me!" That didn't placate her, in fact, it angered her._

_"How dare you!" I stumbled backwards and fell._

_"You truly do not know of your past, do you?" she growled. I shook my head, "I've nothing to tell you, that I should know, that is."_

_She sat in front of me, odd._

_"Your parents tried to get rid of me, a truly wonderful attempt; destroyed over half of my beloved coven. Your mother; psychic, and had the ability to run faster than a human, but slower than a vampire. Your father; strong hearted and always did put forth all his effort. They're attempts angered all of us. They ran after they destroyed us, leaving you in a place they thought you'd be safe in. You were, for a couple of years, but you then were old enough to step out and roam around, which wasn't very brilliant, considering the fact that your blood smells so damn good."_

_My eyes widened at that last part, "Is that it?" Satarica stood, "That's all that I know."_

_I stood with her,"You still want to kill me don't you?"_

_She nodded, "Yes." she lifted me up..._

_- - - _

I sat up breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my face, "Bella? What's wrong?" Paul sat up. I leaned against him and looked up at his face, "I've got something to say... to you all." I said, sadly.

- - -

"And that's all I know about this mess." I nodded and they stared at me in shock.

"So... you're parents ran away, but left you alone?" Jared asked, I nodded.

I could hear a low growl building up in Paul's chest, I looked up at him and shook my head. He calmed down instantly.

"And this vampire, Satarica, hates you with such a bitter hate, that she is willing to risk her own life to hunt you down and kill you?" Seth took a deep, long much needed breath, "So... we're screwed then? No hope at all for finding her parents and/or defeating this Satarica chick?"

I smiled, "No idea." I shook my head. "Just _great!_" Jared said, exasperated.

"We have to find them, they are our last hope at defeating the vampires that are after Bella."

Jared sat back up from the floor and stared at Paul. He saw the sadness and pain in Paul's eyes and smiled a little, "Sure. Anything for that little brat over there." I grinned. I guess that was his way of acceptance.

Maybe this will work out, maybe it won't, who knows of what we will face later on. I just hope it isn't Satarica, or Joseph, or Briyanna.

Lord help us!


	7. Chapter 7: Nasty! But near the end

_**(Bella POV)**_

"Paul, can I walk? I don't have to be carried anymore, I should say I'm fast enough to keep up with y'all."

He nodded, "Yay!" I stood up carefully on Paul's back, while he was running, and jumped off. I landed on my feet; I smiled happily and took off after them.

"So where are we looking first?"

"I don't know. The vampire said they ran away and we need to stay away from big city's, we need not get those rumors started again." I nodded, "Hmm."

"But what if they aren't in a city at all, what if they hid somewhere in the woods. Built themselves a little house and stayed there?"

Sam smiled, "You're smarter than you look." I grinned, "I get that a lot."

"Alright then, Paul you'll run with Bella. Jared you'll run with Seth. Quil you'll run with Embry and I'll take Jacob." and we all split up.

- - -

"Alright, now where should we look?" I asked Paul. He shrugged, "Beats me."We walked through the woods, me holding Paul's hand.

"Do you think we'll find them?" I asked. He looked at me then, "Don't go and get your hopes up. Don't, it'll only crush you in the end." I nodded, he was right. There was a go chance that I might never see them again. I'm mean, out here in the woods? They might be dead. I shuddered at the thought.

We started walking again, though all my thoughts were centered on my parents; what were they like? Were they nice, or mean? Did they hate the planet and wanted to hurt things, or did they take care of things?

It plagued me from then on.

- - -

_**(Later on...)**_

_**(Paul POV)**_

Bella started to stumble a bit, so I picked her up and carried her. As I walked the wind picked up and it cooled down; Bella didn't have a jacket. Damn it!

I sat down and Bella huddled up.

"Paul, Bella asleep?" Seth came out of the shadows of the trees, I nodded.

"You wont believe what we found."

- - - -

Seth led me through the woods and we came up to the pack, "You sure she's asleep?" Jared asked, "Yes. Now what is it?"

Seth pointed straight ahead of him, I looked where he pointed and almost dropped Bella, but I didn't!

"Is that a house?" I asked in awe. "Yup, found it about twenty minutes ago."

I walked up towards the door, "Did you check it out?"

"Yeah. I think it's safe." I glared at Seth, but walked inside.

The walls were filthy; I could say the same for the floors. I walked into a small room to see a small dresser and a bed. Someone had to have lived here.

I walked further into the room and smelled pure vampire. I gaged, "Oh that's strong!" I whispered. Jacob and Sam walked in and instantly held their noses, "Good lord!" Jacob whispered. He ran out.

I heard a couple of bangs in the other room, "Hold her with dear life, Sam." He nodded and carefully took Bella from my arms.

I walked into the room next to the one Sam was in and looked around, "Hello?" My nose scrunched up at the smell.

"Hello?" Something whispered and it didn't have the bell like tone a vampire did.

"Speak more." I commanded.

"Hello? Hello?" It kept repeating itself. I followed the sound until I reached a closet, I opened the door slowly. A small woman walked out, "Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey." I plugged my nose. "What's your name?" I held my breath.

She grinned, "I don't know." she whispered. Her eyes looked crazy and she looked awful, she smelled that way to. I gaged again, "Follow me."

- - -

"Sam... I don't know who this is, but..." I took Bella away from him.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the woman.

She stared at Bella, "Who's that?" her voice quivered. "Why?" I growled.

"Who is it?" she asked again. "Paul, just tell her. If she means harm, we'll just, whatever." Seth said.

I glared at the woman, "Bella." I said.

"Bella who?" she said fastly.

"Bella Swan." I said in a flat voice. It looked like she had started to cry, "Isabella Swan?" I nodded, looking hopeful.

She ran back inside at a inhuman speed, "Is that Bella's mother?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." The woman came back out with what looked to be a man, "They said that's our little Bella." she whispered.

"Can we trust 'em Renee?" the man asked. She nodded. "They seem okay." she nodded fastly, a jittery movement.

He walked forward, but looked at me uncertainly. He stood next to Bella and stared in awe, "Bell-Bella?" she turned and yelped, "Who are you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Charlie. Your father." Tears welled in Bella's eyes. "Are you lieing to me?" she asked. Charlie shook his head, "No."

"Is mommy alive?" Bella asked. Charlie nodded and Renee suddenly appeared next to Charlie.

"Hey Bella!" Renee looked at me like she wanted to hold her, I looked her over, "Uh... I think you need to wash up first."

"One of y'all take Renee, the other Charlie." They looked at me like I was crazy, "Just do it!" I sat Bella down and phased. Me and Bella ran side by side, knowing that the others already following us.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - --

Bella jumped off my back and ran into Jacob house, "We found them!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "We found my parents!"


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible. I had some writers block so I hope this is okay! :) **

**(Paul's POV)**

I ran through the front door to find Bella on Emily's lap, crying. But there was a _HUGE_ difference, Bella wasn't sad. In fact, she looked _happy_. I know, confusing.

Everyone else came in behind me, including Bella's parents. "Shower." was the first thing I said when they walked through that door. They sighed, slumping their shoulders and walked down the hall.-

"How did you find them?" Emily asked me. "Well when we split up, the others found a little house somewhere deep in the woods. They said they checked it out, so I went inside to search it. When I smelt vampire, I heard a bang in the other room. Turns out it was just Bella's mother hiding in the closet."

Bella laughed, "She was hiding in the closet? Well, that's like playing hide and seek." she slid off Emily and came over to me. I picked her up, knowing that's what she wanted. She kissed my cheek and layed her head on my shoulder, "Thank you Paul. For saving me, for keeping me safe, for risking your life, and for finding my parents." she yawned and her breathing became slower, more even and I figured she was asleep. I couldn't blame her. We had a rough couple nights out there.

- - - - - - -

Renee and Charlie walked out of the bathroom clean and fully dressed. "Can I please hold my daughter now?" Renee begged. I sighed, "Sit on that couch. I'm not sure if you're strong enough. Out there for all that time, you must not've gotten the right nutrition." she nodded and sat down in Bella's chair.

I stood and gently laid Bella on Renee's lap. She hugged Bella as tears streamed down her cheeks; she must've missed her a lot. "Bella... my little baby Bella..."

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

_**(Satarica's POV)**_

"She found her parents?" I asked angrily. Briyanna nodded, looking outraged. She was looking forward to the fight we were going to be having, now, we need more coven members.

This will be hard without Tyler. He knew if a human would have a strong power in the next life, that's how we got Briyanna and Joseph.

"Joseph, mind doing me a favor?" I asked him. He looked up from his book, "Yeah?" I smiled. "Do you think you could go find us a few more coven members? Find some old friends of ours?" He nodded and took off out the door. I grinned, easy as cake, getting him to do what I want. I laughed and started plotting our attack.

- - - - - -

_**(Joseph's POV)**_

"Hey, Justin!" I said enthusiastically. "How have you been?"

"Good actually." He said, "What'cha need Joey?" He asked teasingly. I grinned, "I need your help." I nodded. A very rare, but serious look crossed his face, "With what?"

"Well, Bella, that little brat found her parents and has a very protective dog guarding her. We could have gotten rid of them easily until they found Renee and Charlie."

Justin nodded and turned his head to shout for the other members of his coven, "Hey you guys, who's up for a fight?" He shouted grinning like a jack ass.

We heard shouts and laughter and a lot of, "I'm ready for a fight! Or, Let's go already!"

We ran through the forest; Satarica would be so proud!

- - - - -

When I got back, Satarica and Briyanna were waiting for me, "So...? Did you find anybody?"

When she saw Justin's coven she grinned, "Hey Justin. Long time no see!" she hugged him, that angered me... a little.

"Well, what have you gotten so far, with the plotting up your attack?" Her and Justin bent their heads together and started talking about the attack. Meanwhile, I just picked my book back up and started reading again.

- - - - -

(The next morning)

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to a bright light in my face, "Someone turn off that light!" I groaned into my pillow. It wouldn't go away. I sighed and got up.

I walked down the hallway, just wanting to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror the first thing that came out my mouth was, "Shit!" I clapped my hand over my mouth.

My face looked so _different! _I looked like I was ten rather than eight. This was creepy. My eyes had also taken on a red tint. My brown eyes, now looked sorta orange. I ran down the hall and into the spare bedroom that had become my mom and dads, "Mom dad? Why do I look the way I do now?" They opened their eyes and backtracked, "That never happened to me before." My mom said darting to my side. "Your hair has gotten longer and more curly, too."

My eyes widened, "How?" I breathed. Mom shrugged. Paul came in just then, "Bella?" I nodded. He stepped back, "Why are your eyes like that?" he took three tentative steps forward.

"I don't know!" half sighed, half groaned. This was exasperating!

Just then words filled my head, "Now we've got enough vampires. We've plotted, now we will attack. But, we'll give them three days to be ready..." an evil laugh followed that statement, "You all like fighting right?" They stared at me, "Well don't just stand there! You- we've got three days to be ready with what Satarica has planned for us!" I shouted and ran out the door towards Jacob's house. They needed to be told.

This can't be happening! I ran faster...


	9. Chapter 9: The Fight

***Thank you for the reviews! Love them! I hope you like this chapter... it should be what you all should have been waiting for. (sorry if it came to fast though, I will try to carry out this until a few chapters later)***

**(Bella's Point Of View)**

The minute I walked into Jacob's house everyone froze in their tracks, "Bella?" Jared asked, "What the hell." He looked guarded now. "Oh don't over-react! I'm not even sure, but that isn't the problem. Satarica's gained more allies. She has given us three days to prepare ourselves. Even though we out number them," -I sucked in a sharp breath- " They have abilities above and beyond the norm for vampires."

I could feel their stares of horror, maybe some of disgust. I wasn't sure, I had already dropped my head. "What do you suppose we do?" Sam asked me in a calm voice, "You're asking me?" I asked, he nodded.

"You're the one with the visions." I nodded, "Well, we need training more than anything else, so lets see if I could be of any assistance there." and we all walked out of the door.

- - - - -

We decided to train in the clearing that Paul saved me in, "Okay, who is the weakest link in the pack." everyone pushed Quil forward, I laughed. He phased quickly and watched intently.

I breathed deeply, "First things first, never take you eyes off of the the one you are fighting. But keep your ears open, they could end up sneaking up on you." They nodded, thinking through this new information.

Both me and Quil posed for our first attack. Me, in a low crouch and Quil, leaned down like a lion about to attack.

He growled and launched, I quickly moved and he went wheeling. He left furrows in the dirt when he tried to stop. I smirked at him and it was my turn to attack. I launched myself into the trees and circled him. He looked around trying to follow me. When his head went the opposite way I landed on his back. He yelped and I fell of his back laughing hard.

"You see." I said, still giggling, "They will come at you from all sides... who is next?" Paul walked up to me, "Go easy..." he whispered tauntingly. I grinned.

He phased and did the same as Quil. I crouched down. lower and leaned to the side and started to circle slowly, grinning.

He lunged and I backed up. "You can't catch me!" I stuck my tongue out at him. It looked like he grinned. He did the same I did and took to the trees. I smiled, good. It was easy to watch him through the forest, but I pretended I didn't know where he was. The minute he ran out of the forest and pinned me to the ground I laughed,

"You have major skills." I said trying to keep a straight, serious face. He got off and walked back and sat up trying to look superior.

He phased back. "So you all get the picture right? Focus on the vampire you're fighting, but keep your ears open for ones that may sneak up on you."

They nodded, but Quil looked grumpy. "Aww, Quil, what's wrong? Sad you lost to an eight year old girl?" I asked. He glared at me ,"No." But I could hear the jealousy in his tone, "Oh, it's okay. You'll get to test your skills on real vampires in two days." that made him happy, "Okay." and he walked off.

- - - - **(One Day before The Fight)**- - - -

Emily was fixing us breakfast, but nobody spoke. No smiles. The fight was tomorrow and we were all tense and scared out of our minds. "Come on guys, cheer up!" Emily said sitting down.

"I don't know if we can. The fight is tomorrow, we might lose someone." I said, my voice quivering. I thought of Paul. _My_Paul. He... I couldn't even think it, it was to hard. "We just can't." I said again. She frowned and walked away. I got up from the table and sat down in the living on the sofa. I heard Paul follow. He sat down next to me and I layed down, head on his lap.

"I don't want to fight them." I said. "I know." he said. "Me either, but we have to." I looked away that way he couldn't see the tears that built up and spilled over.

- - - - - - **-(The Next Day)**- - - - - - -

**(Bella's POV)**

The wolves were lined up, phased and ready, "Remember what I told you." tears escaped my eyes, "Don't forget it... please. We all have a small chance of surviving anyway."

Everyone looked at me. Sam, sadness. Jared, anger. Quil, a mixture of sadness and excitement. Paul, sadness, anger, and worst of all, pure fear. His expression hurt.

I walked into the line and stood next to my parents, who were standing by Paul. My dad took my hand and my mom took his while I stroked Paul's fur, wishing silently that if I didn't live... he would. My head flashed up when I heard soft foot falls coming our way. Everyone tensed up, though Paul started to growl...

Then they walked through the trees in a line, side by side. Angry and ready. You could see it. It was worse than I had thought. I walked forward until I was face to face with her, "Satarica." I said. "Isabella." she said back in the same angry tone. I stepped further forward and was up in her in face. She cringed away from the close proximity.

"This ends now." I whispered.


	10. Authors Note

Sorry for the long wait guys. I won't be able to update for a while. I got grounded... I will not tell you why...*laughs* but I will say that it was funny and suspension worthy.

As for my story, I have_ loads_ more in my huge binder of ideas, just waiting to be typed. I will _not_ forget. If I don't update in a minimum of three days or four, you are welcome to yell at me. But I will make it up to you all. My next update I will make it my longest, most descriptive and action packed, okay? We okay now?

Good. I'm still writing down ideas in my binder; plotting it out. I want to _make sure_ the next chapter is the most interesting. All of your reviews, and the fact that you like my story better than I expected anyone one to, you _all _deserve a _really_ good, action packed, descriptive, heart-felt chapter. I'm writing and reading over it and fixing what I can.

I'm sneaking onto the computer when my mom isn't home or when everyone is asleep, so a little bit is on my computer now. Thank you again, hope you will like the next chapter when I post and have a _great_ day. :)

Sincerely, Kyra Lily Brummels~ A.K.A- Before Nightfall


	11. Chapter 11: Set In Stone

"This ends now," I whispered menacingly. Satarica growled, her blood red eyes piercing. I sank down low to the ground and circled her, a low growl building in my chest. All I saw was red. My life used to be terrible, and it still is. All thanks to her.

Her eyes followed me, watching my every move. I could detect a hint of wariness in them. The wolves and the other vampires watched us with growing tension. I could tell by the anger and impatience on their faces that they were all wondering, 'Who will start the fight?'

I stopped circling her suddenly and launched at Satarica. The fight started then. She started growling and snarling louder than anything I've ever heard before. Satarica kicked me in my stomach so hard I flew back_and hit a tree, breathless._

My eyelids fluttered, but I did not fade into unconsciousness. I heard Satarica's laugh and I stood up, using the dented tree to keep me from falling flat on my face. "Tired already, Bellsie? Aw, it was just getting fun too," she mocked. I turned my head, spat out blood and crouched down.

"Bellsie doesn't think so,!" I snarled and lunged, reaching for her neck. I was a able to grab it and swing around onto her back. "Get off me, brat!" she yelled. I pulled her jet black hair as hard as I could. I felt strands of it come loose. I'm sure she could, too, because I quickly jumped off her back before she could get her claws on me. I turned my head slightly and saw all the wolves. The one that was struggling was Paul. He had two of 'em.

Before I could run over and help him, Satarica had me by my throat. I clawed at her hands, trying to breathe. She hissed, "Did that bang against that tree make you bleed?"

I tried to gasp for air, but couldn't because of the grip she had on my throat. I clawed and kicked and fought, but it had no effect, none at all. I guess being half human has it's disadvantages... "Go ahead! Kill me! Do your worst!" I rasped. She laughed.

_'Let go! Let go! Oh please, please, let go!' _I thought desperately. Suddenly, her grip loosened, and I fell to the ground gasping for air. I looked at her and she stood there in confusion. Red filled my vision and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I lunged at her and she landed on the ground with a loud _thunk!_

She snapped out of it then and I bit her neck as hard as I possibly could. I was surprised that when she tried to push me off, I didn't budge. I got off and darted over to Paul, "Are you okay?" He nodded and tore off a red haired vampire's head. I winced at the metallic sound. Then, I heard a bloodcurdling, hair-raising scream. "Paul? Where's my mom?" he shrugged and went back to dismembering another vampire.

I looked around to see Satarica, punching my mom and dad. My eyes widened in horror. I looked around again and saw that Paul and the rest of his pack had killed the last of Satarica's coven and allies. Paul phased back and stared. He looked between me and Satarica for a moment until I darted forward screaming profanities. My vision blurred. All I saw was red now, pure red. I screamed.

Paul grabbed my waist and held me back. I kicked and fought and screamed, "She killed my parents!"

"That..._monster_ killed my parents!" I kicked around some more until I found Paul's weak spot. He wasn't holding me as tight as I had thought. So I wriggled out of his arms and ran forward. "Bella!" he yelled after me, but I was so filled with hate, sadness and anger, I could hardly hear him.

"You!" I snarled at her. Satarica turned, grinning, her lips dripping with blood.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You killed my parents! Why?!" She laughed, as if it should be obvious.

"They were going to get in my way. Bella, I needed you to help me to the top." I stared at her in shock. "I hate you and your whole family. You have to be the weirdest kid I've ever seen, all these gifts keep popping up, when I only have one, and you're half human!"

"So you're jealous," I said, mockingly. She growled, "I am not jealous!" I shrugged, "Doesn't matter anyway." I crouched down low again. She did the same.

"You ruined my life, then you kill my parents! You're in for it!"

"Oh! The horror! I'm going to get killed by a little eight year old," she said in mock horror.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her. I lunged and bit her neck. She kicked me off and I flew so high in the air, I think I could have hit an aeroplane.

I started towards the ground at an impossible speed. When I was almost to the ground, I turned back the right way and landed on the balls of my feet, in a low crouch. Satarica stared at me in both amazement and hatred. I darted and jumped onto her and started twisting her neck ferociously. She screamed and tried to push me off, but that was just helping me with trying to dismember her.

I heard a metallic screech and saw her skin starting to break. Her screams became weaker and finally, her head fell off and her body fell to the ground. I stood there, her head in my hands, grinning victoriously. She should not have underestimated me. Suddenly, I felt exhausted. My legs felt like Jell-O beneath me. I stumbled, thoughts of my parents seeping into my head once again, my happiness that I had succeeded in killing Satarica faded.

And like the weak little kid I was, I curled up on the ground and started crying. I heard familiar footsteps and felt strong arms lift me off the floor. "Shh..." Paul said in a soothing voice. He sat down and I looked at him. I saw the pain. I saw the anger. But not once had I seen an emotion in his eyes that looked like it did now. It made me realize just how much he cared for me. How much he loved me... how much we both needed each other. I looked back at my parents' bodies and my tears came again, but I was silent. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my parents were dead.

We had gone through so much just to find them. But now... they were gone... forever. I couldn't believe it, this was too much for me to take in.

"What now?" I whispered. The fight was over and now, all I saw was piles of burning vampire remains. "I don't really know. Let's just hope there will be no more vampires on our hands."

I sighed, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at him, "When you're with me, you can only hope." He laughed and hugged me tight to him.

I dozed off, completely drained and exhausted. It was true, though. When you're with me, you can only hope a vampire or some other danger isn't lurking in the darkness... waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Beta'd by EclipsedRose96.


	12. Chapter 12: Proposal

_Epilogue_

_Nine years later_

Bella sat at the very same chair she had sat in on the day she met the pack. She grinned, her cheeks flaming a beautiful rose red color.

Paul smiled in adoration and love, all for his imprint, Bella. Emily handed her a silver wrapped package and Bella took it with a small smile on her face. She slowly tore open the present.

She gasped at what she had gotten. Emily had given her a bracelet with a little wooden wolf. It was highly detailed. Bella's eyes filled with tears and Paul stepped forward.

"No, don't worry Paul. Emily, I love it!" Emily grinned. "I knew you would!" They hugged each other and Bella sat back, looking a bit tired. "Okay Bella, last gift." Paul said happily. Bella perked up. "Will you walk with me?"

Bella nodded uncertain, but followed because she knew Paul would never do anything to harm her.

They walked the along the shore, the water almost touching their feet. He grabbed her hand and twisted his fingers with hers. She smiled at him.

They stopped at a large piece of driftwood and he made Bella sit on it. He pulled out a small black box and she gasped; she knew what it was. She knew what it had to be...

Paul knelt down onto one knee and looked Bella straight in the eye..."Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart and I promise to never let anything hurt you..."

Bella's eyes filled with tears, "Will you marry me?" Paul asked, a look of pure hope in his eyes. Bella nodded, afraid of how choked up her voice might sound if she was to actually say "yes" out loud.

Paul took the golden ring out of the case and gingerly slid the ring onto Bella's finger.

He helped her stand up and looked her in her eyes and whispered, "Forever." before placing his lips upon hers...

**-**

**Oh I'm so sorry I had to end it here, but I know you're all looking forward to a beautiful sequel, which, might I add, you will all get. Since this is my last chapter, I want to thank a few people. If I don't mention you, sorry, but know you are appreciated and I LOVE your reviews!**

Kathy Heister- I don't care just how short your reviews are but they are awesome! :D

lovin this earth- Lovin those reviews! LOL! Anyway's, love 'em and I really appreciate them.

FlowerChild67- Your reviews, they really make me smile!

KG Wulf- Your reviews are the bomb! They are long, but they show me that you really do like my story. I know you haven't reviewd the last few chapters, but I'm still putting you right here with all my recognised reviewers! Awesome!

Nevaehell- Your reviews may be short and I heven't seen another reviwe from you, I still love the reviews you have given me before! They made me smile and made me try and do better.

**Sorry if I didn't mention you, but your review was awesome and great anyways. Hope you liked the chapter; can't wait 'till the sequel! :D**


End file.
